The Phantom Of the Opera
by princessaubrey.ezzo
Summary: A Disney Fairly Odd take on a Classic Tale.


The Phantom Of The Opera Disney Nickelodeon FanFic

Aubrey Ezzo

Venice, Italy:

One day, I was stepping out of my car, when Timmy Turner ran to greet me and smiled "Oh, Aubrey. I'm so happy you can make it." I glanced at the Opera house and smiled "It's beautiful, Timmy. It's painted in lovely gold." He looked at it and said nervously "Um, Aubrey? The Opera house is haunted." I said nervously "What do you mean?" Timmy said "There's a phantom in here. He likes to capture women alive as slaves and if they don't obey, he eats them." I cried "No!" He said assurely "Don't worry, I'll protect you. He won't be able to hurt you. Now, come on. We have a play to reharse." He escourted me to my dressing room, when he ordered "Cosmo, Wanda, look after her for me." Ariel started brushing my hair and said "Aubrey, you're going to be wonderful tonight." I smiled "Thanks, Ariel." I practiced singing, when the phantom observed me quietly and said "She has the most beautiful voice." Suddenly, Wanda said "You want any spaghetti?" I smiled "Yes, please. I love spaghetti. It's my favorite." The phantom said quietly "I'll cook some spaghetti for you, Milady. You shall be my queen." He observed all my likes and dislikes and the whole time I didn't even know the phantom was there. I got on stage, when some glass broke and people screamed. The phantom said in a loud voice "I am the Phantom Of The Opera! What play do you wish to present tonight?" Mickey Mouse bowed nervously and said "Romeo and Juliet, Milord." He smiled "Excellent choice, Mickey!" He looked at me and comanded "Come forward, Milady!" I obeyed and said nervously "Yes, Your Majesty." He ordered "Stay here, Milady. I'll be right down!" Timmy cried "Aubrey, no!" The phantom appeared to be very tall, with a voice like thunder and a black cape to cover his face. He jumped on stage and bowed low to me and said "Milady." He kissed my hand and I screamed "Who are you? I don't want to be your slave!" The phantom said "I'm not going to enslave you! Please, my queen!" I gasped "Queen?" He got on his knees and kissed my hand and said "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He gently grabbed me and put me on a throne of scarlet purple and gold covered with Italian red curtains on a boat and said "We're almost home, Milady." He rowed me to his secret hiding place, but I was still afraid of him. He made me the center of attention and made himself a slave to me. The phantom was cooking spaghetti, when I comanded "Phantom!" He turned around and said "Milady?" I commanded "I want your name." He said "I'm afraid I can't get you that information." I said "Fine. I'll tell you mine. My name is Aubrey." He replied "Hm, Aubrey? That's pretty." I smiled "Thank you, Mr. Phantom. I just wish I can address you personally. You have been so kind to me." He smiled "Thank you, Aubrey. I love you." I said "Please tell me your name, sir. Who is my wonderful phantom?" He sighed "No, I just can't, Milady. If I reveal myself, people might take you away from me or worse harm you. They are so afraid of me. I never harmed anybody in my life." I smiled "Come on, you can trust me." He screamed "That's enough, Aubrey!" I fell to my knees and cried "Please forgive me! I just want to know your name! Please have mercy!" I began sobbing, when he calmed down and said "I'm sorry, Milady. It's not that I don't want to tell you. You wouldn't understand, Milady. I just don't want anything to ever happen to you. Okay? I'm afraid I might lose you. I'll never yell at you again. Please don't cry." He hugged me and said "It's okay." I replied "How does this involve me?" He sighed "You're not the only lady that I brought here. I had 50 women that I dearly loved. I treated all of them very well. But, I lost them." I said "What happened?" He said sadly "They were murdered. I tried to save every one of them, but each time I was tooo late. All of them were very young and attractive, sweet and kind, like you. That's why I must protect you. You must never know my name." He slowly walked away and I sat back on my throne. Meanwhile, Timmy said "Cosmo, have you seen Aubrey?" He replied "No, I hadn't seen her." He cried " We must rescue her from the Phantom Of the Opera! Who knows what kind of torture he's putting her through?" The Phantom was serving me spaghetti, when I said "Thank you." I tasted it and smiled "Mr. Phantom, you are a good cook. This is delcious." He smiled "Thank you, Milady." He played the piano and started singing in Italian." I smiled at him and for the first time I wasn't afraid. His voice didn't sound so rough. Instead, it was calm and gentle, like the plesant rain. He looked at my beautiful brown eyes and said "La mia bella regina." He ran up to me and tenderly kissed my hand. I smiled at him and took off his black cape. He gasped "What have you done, Milady?" I screamed "I'm sorry!" He covered his face and fell to his knees and cried "I'm not worthy of your beauty, Milady! Please kill me, for I am a monster!" I said "No, not to me you're not. When I look at you, I see how kind and gentle you are. You're really wonderful." He said "Thank you, Your Majesty." He hopped on the table and I giggled "You're a cute little cricket. You're not ugly at all." He said "My name is Jiminy Cricket." He kissed me on the mouth, when Timmy screamed "Surrender Aubrey, Phantom!" He cried "Oh no, I revealed myself to you! Now, you're in danger, Milady!" I said "I don't understand, Jiminy." He took my hand and cried "You must leave my Opera House, for fear you may die! You must never return! I love you with all my heart!" Timmy screamed "Open up, Phantom! Where is she?" I smiled "Timmy?" Jiminy cried "Aubrey, no! He's going to killl you!" I smiled "What are you talking about? Timmy is my friend." I opened the door, when Timmy grabbbed me and choked me. Jiminy put his black cape back on and demanded in his rough voice "Let her go!" I coughed, when Timmy mocked "Oooh, the Phantom finally loves a lady!" I kept coughing and he screamed "Timmy, you're a womanizer and a murderder! You killed 50 of my women! You convinced me that I was ugly!" He screamed "You think you really love Aubrey!" Jiminy grabbed me away from him and put me on my throne. Timmy punched him and I cried "Jiminy!" Timmy grabbed Jiminy and screamed "This phantom can't love!" I cried "What do you know about love? You tried to kill me!" Timmy screamed "Listen, Your Majesty! I own you!" Jiminy kicked him and screamed "Leave her alone!" He threw Timmy in the water and he cried nervously "Please have mercy, Phantom!" Jiminy said "You should beg Aubrey for mercy. She's The Lady Of The Opera." Timmy looked at how beautiful I was in my gold dress and white Opera gloves, when I commanded "Timmy Turner, never return to the Phantom's Opera House again." He said "Yes, Your Majesty." Timmy looked at Jiminy and pleaded "Please let me go, Milord! I promise I'll never bother your lady again!" He said with anger "Why don't I believe you Turner? There's no kindness in you. You killed 50 of my women, who I loved so dearly! You're the real monster! I should kill you!" I cried "No!" Jiminy cried in shock "Your Majesty! He tried to hurt you!" Timmy knelt before me and I ordered "You shall live, but if you ever come back here, you shall be a slave to the Phantom of the Opera!" Jiminy said "It shall be exactly as you wish, my queen." Timmy cried "No! I would rather die! Kill me, Phantom! Please!" He said "No, I cannot. My queen wants you alive." He cried "But, this is your Opera, not hers!" Jiminy screamed "Do not question her! She's my queen! Now, leave!" Timmy ran out and never came back. Jiminy ran to me and threw the black cape away. We kissed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
